Birth of a Fire Goddess
by rtwofan
Summary: I'm reconstructing it! First chapter up!
1. Mysteries Begin

I've totally redone it! Trust me, this BoaFG is repaired and MUCH better...let's not waste any time then...  
  
BTW, this is x-mas time and Arty is thirteen.... It's three months after TEC  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely, positively, diddly squat already!  
  
**CHAPTER 1**  
  
"Earl Grey, Master Fowl?"  
  
Artemis mused. "I will have a different beverage today, actually," he told the flight attendant. "Coffee. Any flavor will suit me."  
  
The servant nodded and walked down the aisle of the Artemis Fowl's private jet. He'd paid for it with his own money Artemis was being daring. Coffee made him hyperactive, even if it was his favorite drink.  
  
Loose too. It wasn't often you'd hear Artemis say 'anything will suit me.'  
  
The butler came back with a small, golden lined cup of coffee on a saucer and sat it down before the Irish teenager.  
  
"Decaffeinated Hazelnut sir. Cream or sugar?"  
  
"Neither please. Also, thank you for lightening it."  
  
"You're welcome sir."  
  
As he sipped his coffee a thought swirled within his head. It was probably nothing. His maternal grandmother had hazel eyes as well as his mother's brother. But when someone said 'Uncle Pachil' hazel eyes wasn't the first thing that came to Artemis's mind.  
  
He took another sip and looked out of the window. Snow coated the Irish countryside. Christmas was a week away and for one of the few times in his life, he was slightly excited about it.  
  
Artemis couldn't really remember his last Christmas at all. Something to do with San D' Klass, king of the Frond dynasty, whoever and whatever that was. He probably read it on the Internet somewhere.  
  
He finished his drink as the plane landed smoothly at a small hanger a five miles away from Fowl Manor.  
  
Fowl picked up his large duffle bag with the St. Bartleby's School for Young Gentlemen emblem on both sides.  
  
Butler was waiting in a black Jeep at the front of the hanger. "Welcome back Artemis." He greeted his master and friend warmly.  
  
Artemis returned the greeting, threw his luggage in the back seat and climbed into the passenger's seat of the vehicle. "How are mother and father?" He paused. "And Juliet and yourself of course."  
  
"Everything is well. Juliet and your mother are putting up decorations. I was helping with the lights before I came to pick you up and your father is out buying a tree. He wants you to help put ornaments on it. I was a bit glad to get away from the work. My back is killing me.... happens a lot lately...."  
  
Suddenly, Artemis moaned.  
  
"What? You don't want to decorate the tree?"  
  
"No," Artemis sighed. "I need to buy presents. Can you take me to Neiman- Marcus while we are out?"  
  
Butler shrugged and made a left turn towards the nearest town. Artemis pulled his cell phone out of his blazer and dialed the Fowl Manor number. The answering machine picked up and he left a message saying that he would be late. Nothing more.  
  
Neiman-Marcus was most famously known in New York City, but Artemis was delighted to find one recently built about thirty or forty miles away from his home. He now did all of his regular shopping there. In fact he'd bought his private jet at Neiman-Marcus.  
  
The store was huge and Artemis felt a rush of warm air as he entered the revolving glass door. He strolled through the many tables of the latest gadgets. There were simple neck massagers to the futuristic, very recently released skin colored microphones that could be used for spy business.  
  
"Those seem very familiar..." Artemis muttered.  
  
"You probably saw them the last time you were here." Butler replied. But he too peered at the device suspiciously. They continued along and Butler pointed out a virtual reality wrestling game that he was certain Juliet would die for.  
  
In the end, Artemis had gotten the game for Juliet, a back massager and heating pad for Butler, plus a yearlong subscription to Guns & Ammo; for his mother, a pair of Tempur-Pedic bed slippers and a stunning red gown. For a minute he thought 'to match her hair' but his mother's hair was dark brown...  
  
Lastly, he bought a collection of Shakespeare's novels and a designer, water resistant dress suit for his father.  
  
But something felt strange. "Butler, I feel as if we are neglecting someone. A few people in fact."  
  
Butler shrugged. "You have a present for Juliet, Angeline, and your father. You must be missing..." he hesitated. "....me."  
  
Artemis shook his head. "No, I have you." The crows feet by his eyes deepened. "I will surely remember him or her later."  
  
Carefully storing the many gifts in the back seat of the car by his school duffel bag, Artemis set off to Fowl Manor with Butler. He gaped when they arrived at the iron gate.  
  
The entire mansion had been entirely laced with tinsel, wreaths, and other fixtures. As they drove closer Artemis noticed shaped gingerbread ornaments and hanging balls that smelt of cinnamon. His father was assembling a tree in the front courtyard that must have been twenty-five or thirty feet tall. Juliet and Angeline appeared from around the other side. At least the man had help.  
  
The inside was even more decadent. The staircase rail was lined with green brush and as Artemis ran his hand along the oak banister, he fingered plump holly berries along the way.  
  
His knees felt weak. These strange feelings had been happening very much but this was the most often. Three deja vus in one day!  
  
Fowl tried to link them together...hazel...skin mikes...holly berries....a thought struck him as he thought of the red dress. Hazel....skin mike...red...holly...  
  
And as he watched snow fall from the sky and stick to the window yet another coincidence occurred. Snow and ice seemed to have a very strong meaning as well as the fact that he remembered the house having repairs for no reason last Christmas.  
  
**STALAGMITE CAVES, OUTSIDE OF HAVEN**  
  
"Another mission accomplished." said Corporal Grub Kelp proudly.  
  
Trouble rolled his eyes. "It technically wasn't a real mission. You only think is was because you actually accomplished it!"  
  
"Capturing a rare crystal from these creepy caves _is_ heroic!" protested his little brother. Captain Holly Short rolled her eyes and examined a clear blood red hunk of stone that clung to the right wall. Other LEP officers were browsing around the area. Trouble was right. It was really only a search more than a mission. Foaly needed as much of a certain crystal as possible for his new invention.  
  
Holly felt someone beside her and saw Trouble running a gloved hand over the red stone. "Phoenix Quartz." He said, admiring it. "Very magical....very dangerous."  
  
"I've never heard of it before." Holly replied, taking off one of her gloves.  
  
Trouble grabbed her wrist. "Never touch it." He said firmly. "It causes burns. My dad used to have some lying around and my mom was put in intensive care for a week and a half." Holly stretched out her tapered fingers and managed to touch the rock.  
  
It was warm. She closed her eyes and let the feeling flow throughout her body. Trouble hesitated and released her wrist, letting Holly put her palm onto the Phoenix Quartz. Several seconds passed and she turned to her friend.  
  
"It is fine to touch." She told him and cautiously, Trouble followed suit. Nothing happened.  
  
At last he shrugged. "It must be inactive and lost it's magic."  
  
Holly looked at him frankly. "Why did your father have it?"  
  
"Although dangerous, Phoenix Quartz is a wonder in some potions. It's a component in oil and is one of the reasons that the Mud Men are constantly blowing themselves up with gasoline." Trouble replied. "Some of that I learned at home, some at the Academy."  
  
Holly slowly nodded. The name sounded familiar and as he explained she began to regain memories of a section of her Recon training about different magic enhancers. "It's an elixir too isn't it?" she asked.  
  
"At a certain stage, yes." Said a voice, but it wasn't Trouble's. She looked behind her and Commander Root was staring at the quartz. "This section here is by the looks of it long out of that league." He tapped the side of the rock and yelled out. There was a huge black mark on his fingertip where he had touched it. The burn was smoking and Root cursing.  
  
Almost immediately two warlocks laid him on a stretcher and were carrying him away. The two younger LEP looked at each other.  
  
"Why did that happen?"  
  
Trouble sighed. "I don't know. I just don't know."  
  
YAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm a done. I still have the other chapters up if this is your first time reading. But I would highly recommend you following with me. Though it still is kinda bad it's better than it was. In your face artemissues! Hehehehehehehehee.....but I really do hope she reads this. I really do. 


	2. Arty gets company

Chapter 2-Artemis gets company  
Holly hopped off of her bed and suited up. She ran to police plaza and ran to the pod station and got an LEP luxuary cruiser. It was quite roomy, especially since it was company owned. She tossed thruogh the magma flares untill she reached the top shuttleport. She strapped on a set of Hummingbirds and flew off. The sun was coming up. a bad sign. She immediatly turned on her shield and kept it on untill she reached Fowl Manor. She had not brought her helmat with her so her aburn hair wipped in her face as she landed. Holly took off her Hummingbirds and put her neck leangth hair over her pointed ears. Didn't want to give anyone a shock. She cautiously knocked on the front door when a jeep pulled in the courtyard. A 14 year old boy stepped out of the passengers seat. It was Artemis Fowl. 


	3. Just another punch in the nose

Well, here you go,  
  
Disclaimer: Idon't own any of this except Car'khl  
  
FOWL MANOR COURTYARD  
  
All of Holly's feelings rushed back at her when she saw Artemis. He had gotten quite good looking in the almost year since she had seem him. But the LEP captain injected the thoughts out of her head.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked the teenager and Butler when they were at the foot of the driveway. "I'm looking for Artemis Fowl the second."  
  
Artemis took a few steps closer and did not recognize her until he was 6 feet away. "Holly!" he exclaimed and ran closer to her.  
  
"You've gotten really tall." he commented.  
  
"Yeah four foot four." replied Holly. And then something struck her like a bullet. "Oh gods." she gasped as she backed up. "How do you know who I am?" she choked out.  
  
Artemis bit his lip. "Sorry to startle you like that. I remembered everything on the plane. In bits then it all came back." he replied.  
  
Holly sighed in relief. "Oh. Well I came to give you something." she said slyly. Artemis would of raised an eyebrow but couldn't because he got slammed to the ground from a punch in the nose.  
  
"Ouch, Holl, that really hurt." She was laughing softly until he said that. Artemis had never called her Holl before. It brought a shiver down her spine. Butler rolled his eyes and went inside. Artemis was trying to stop a nosebleed. Holly bent over and tapped the end of his nose sending a solitary blue spark that healed the bleeding at least.  
  
"Thanks." he muttered and Holly helped him up.  
  
"I' uh. I really missed you." said Holly blushing.  
  
"Me too, for the past few hours." was Artemis's reply. He then leaned in to kiss her. When their lips were only about 3 inches apart, and Holly could feel his hot breath on her face, Artemis thought better of it and backed his face away, leaving Holly's lips untouched.  
  
"We'll I'll see you around I guess," the elf's sad reply was. Holly began to walk away, but Artemis spoke.  
  
"D-dyouwanocomin?" He asked his words jumbled.  
  
"I would but I need to catch a shuttle home as well as some sleep. I hope to see you again, Arty." she grinned, set on her hummingbirds, and flew into sunup.  
  
Read and review! 


	4. Danger in Haven

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN CAR"KHL  
  
1 year later  
  
'SHORT! Get in here!" shouted Julius Root. Holly reluctantly walked into Ops. Foaly was there on the computer.  
  
"We have some some bad news." Foaly said seriously.  
  
"I'm listening." said Holly suspiciously.  
  
"The Bw'Kell are back." he said. Holly gasped.  
  
"B-but I thought we got rid of them."  
  
"Well, a goblin-changeling by the name of Car'khl (Car-Kil) has started the gang up again. And they have stolen a different type of Mud-Man gun this time." Root said solemnly.  
  
"Not softnosers? Then what?" Holly asked  
  
"SIG Saurers."  
  
FOWL MANOR, IRELAND  
  
Artemis Fowl walked down the stairs. He was feeling quite airy that day, and particularly happy that his parents had taken him out of St.Bartely's and decided to home school him.  
  
"Juliet!" He shouted.  
  
"Yes?" the 19-year-old answered.  
  
"I'm going for a walk." Artemis replied. Juliet nodded and Artemis walked out the door.  
  
HAVEN  
  
'We need Fowl." Root said. He defeated them after all.  
  
At the mention of Artemis's name, Holly felt a pang of sadness, as well as guilt.  
  
"Go get em' Short." Foaly added.  
  
"Whatever. But he is just a Mud Boy you know." And she headed for a pod.  
  
FOWL MANOR  
  
Artemis was nearly halfway down his courtyard when a figure stopped in front of him. It was Holly.  
  
Well , here you go so read and review please! 


	5. Death threat

Okay, now it starts getting interesting  
  
DISCLAIMER: I only own Car'khl  
  
Haven  
  
Artemis groaned as he got out of the pod. Riding flares was not his favorite thing to do, especially with Holly in the driver's seat.  
  
Holly took him to Ops.  
  
"Hello Fowl." was Root's greeting.  
  
"Aloha Commander." Artemis replied.  
  
"How do you know who I am?" Root asked suspiciously.  
  
"He just remembered us in bits, then he got total recall." Holly said stepping in.  
  
"Hmmm? Is that so? Well I'll be d-" said Root but he was interrupted by Foaly.  
  
"We've got mail.," said the centaur.  
  
"Open it later, I'm busy."  
  
"But commander, it's from Car'khl."  
  
Root's face went pale. "Show the message."  
  
Foaly brought up the message on a big screen. The Message said-  
  
SHorT must DiE  
  
Holly put a hand over her mouth while Artemis gripped one of her shoulders.  
  
"Oh Frond." Root gasped.  
  
"Erm, Holly maybe you should stay in a headquarters dorm until this passes over." Foaly said. "I'm sure it's just a threat, but with these guys you can never be too sure.."  
  
"What about him?" Holly asked gesturing to Artemis. The teen took his hand off of her shoulder.  
  
"Fowl will stay in another dorm. Actually, let's get you two rooms next to each other, so one can hear if the other's blows up or something." Foaly said.  
  
"That's not funny." Holly said. "But I guess your right. It will be safer for him."  
  
"Me? What about you?" Artemis inquired. "I can protect myself thanks." Holly sneered.  
  
Root sighed. "No actually. This guy is armed with at least one of those SIG Saurers. Magic can't even heal the 4 inch wound that gun would leave."  
  
"The Bw'kell are armed with SIG Saurers?" Artemis said.  
  
"Well here are your dorm keys." Foaly said and gave each of them a card. "There is a door between your rooms, but it has a lock on it. Your rooms are 1243 and 1245. Now off with you." Foaly opened the door and Holly and Artemis went out  
  
HEHEHE They're in danger HEHEHE  
  
Now review! 


	6. To the dorms

This has a lot of Holly/Artemis in it so this will be a lot of ya'lls favorite chapter. There will be more romance in Hero in Training (The sequel which is currently up!) and A LOT in the sequel the that Fire vs. Ice, so.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except Car'khl  
  
HAVEN  
  
"Which way?" Artemis asked. Holly turning left was answer enough. They walked down halls until they reached another building. They then hopped on an elevator.  
  
"Twelfth floor?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Hundred twenty fourth actually." Holly said and pressed the button.  
  
"Why would anyone want to kill you?" Artemis said softly, staring into her hazel eyes.  
  
"I guess, because I helped in the downfall of their group, but then they would also be after Mulch and Root and... Everyone else." Holly replied. The elevator dinged, meaning that they were on story 70.  
  
"Fast elevator." Artemis commented.  
  
"It has to be. There are over a hundred stories. Oh and I hope you're not afraid of heights because we're next to the last highest story." Holly said.  
  
"I'm not afraid of heights. Losing someone I care about is my only fear." Artemis said. And something about the way he said it gave Holly the chills.  
  
The elevator dinged. "Well, this is it." She said and they stepped out.  
  
Artemis couldn't resist looking out the window.  
  
"Pretty sight, huh.?" Holly said as they looked down on Haven City.  
  
"Yeah. It is." he replied quietly. When finished enjoying the view they walked to their rooms. Holly got the one on the left. She opened the door that separated the rooms.  
  
"Nice safety measure." Holly commented.  
  
"I agree.' Artemis said, entering her room. "Let's keep it locked though. Don't want to see anything on accident."  
  
Holly nodded. "Oh wait a sec!" Holly said and ran into her room. She came out with a Neutrino 2000.  
  
"To protect yourself and stuff. It's already set to 'stun'."  
  
"Thanks" Artemis said.  
  
"Well, good-night, Arty." Holly teased and softly kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Good-night." he choked and watched her until the door closed and the deadbolt locked. Artemis sighed and fell onto his bed, wiped out from the day.  
  
Hi okay review  
  
Like that. The next chapter is more action based, so for a lot of you THAT will be ur fav chapter. 


	7. Car'Khl attacks

This chapter is short oh well  
  
DISCLAIMER: I only own... Oh who cares, you know the drill just don't sue me, I'm broke.  
  
It had been two and a half hours since Artemis had gone for his walk. Juliet was getting worried. She slid down the staircase banister. And opened the door. It had to be 6:00 in the evening at least. "Artemis!" Juliet called out. She repeated his name many times. And looked everywhere. She turned to go inside to call 9-1-1 when she saw a note on the door. It read-  
  
Dear everyone,  
  
I have gone to Haven to help the LEP. The Bw'kell are back and my assistance is requested. I will be back in a few days. Yours Sincerely, Artemis Fowl II  
  
"Oh no." Juliet mumbled. "He keeps getting himself in more trouble then it's worth." Sighing in frustration, Juliet Butler went back into the Manor.  
  
HAVEN DORM #1243  
  
There was a knock on Holly's front door. She reluctantly got out of bed. She opened the door. Artemis was standing there alone, with a small smile.  
  
"Artemis, do you have any idea what time it is?" Holly asked angrily.  
  
Artemis shrugged and grabbed her neck and pulled her into a firm kiss. Holly had to use all of her force to pull away. She looked at him in horror. It can't be Artemis. He would have talked by now.  
  
"Nobody says no to me!" he growled and chased her to a dead end. Holly punched him out of the way and got her Neutrino. Artemis instantly turned into the oddest-looking goblin she had ever seen. Car'khl, the changeling. She should have known. The goblin pulled out a SIG Saurer and shot the Neutrino, making it useless. Holly kicked the bullet filled pistol out of the goblin's hand and across the room, and while he searched for it, she did the first two things that came to mind. Scream and run. 


	8. The bomb

Another short chapter, but they will get longer one of these days  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim this all  
  
HAVEN DORM # 1245  
  
A blood-curdling scream and a bang on his door awaked Artemis Fowl.  
  
"Holly!" he screamed and ran to the door unlocking the deadbolt and the latches. When he opened it Holly ran in. And as quick as it was opened, Artemis closed the door and locked it. He even put a chair in front of it for good measure. On Holly's face was an emotion he had never seen on her: sheer terror.  
  
"What happened?" he asked and as Holly looked into his pale blue eyes, she saw real concern.  
  
"Car'khl. Disguised as you. Gun. Break in." Holly managed to say between gasps.  
  
"Shhhhhh...Calm down. Your safe in here." Artemis said, and Holly threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Thank you." she whispered. There was silence for a minute of two. Silence enough to hear a soft beep, beep, beep, beep from Holly's room. Holly finally released her hug and listened.  
  
"D-d'you hear t-that?" she asked, panic-stricken.  
  
Artemis nodded "It can only be one thing." he gasped.  
  
"A BOMB!" they shouted together. And no sooner had the statement been said, the whole wall separating Holly and Artemis's rooms totally exploded, sending Artemis flying backwards onto the bed and having the wind knocked out of him, and a milli-second later having Holly land on top of him from being thrown forwards herself. In addition, in spite of the million to one odds, their lips met in a perfect alignment  
  
Read the next chappie 


	9. Fatal wound

This is an average sized chapter, and very important so read it thourougly  
  
Disclaimer- If I owned this I wouldn't be writing fanfiction for free.  
  
HAVEN DORM  
  
Holly lifted her head up. "Kind of ironic, huh?" she said. They both let out small laughs.  
  
"And uh Holly, by the way, can you please get off of me. I can't breath." Artemis said. Holly got off of the bed so her back faced he once-was-dorm. Artemis stood up in front of her.  
  
"Ouch" he said and grabbed his knee. Holly sent a shot of blue sparks to his knee, putting it back in its socket. Then Artemis chose to do something that would make up for all that Holly had done for him. He saw an ugly burnt creature crawling out of the wall's remains. Pointing a gun straight at Holly's back.  
  
"Holly move!" Artemis screamed. He grabbed the surprised elf's shoulders and quickly turned her so that she faced the bed. Car'Khl fired, but Artemis's quick thinking sent the bullet into the Fowl heir's back, and not Holly's. And unlike Neutrinos, SIG Saurer's could run out of bullets, like the one the morpher was holding. "D'arvit!" he swore and ran out of the door.  
  
Artemis was coughing and his throat felt like it had closed.  
  
"Why did you do that?" asked Holly, tears building in her eyes.  
  
"You have earned it. You have given me my parents back and saved my life many times." Artemis coughed again; blood on his lips now, unchecked.  
  
"I think you went a little too far though." Holly said between silent sobs.  
  
"I think I'll live though." Artemis said smiling.  
  
"Artemis Fowl, you just took a bullet to the lung! Now hold still, I'm going to do some major magic."  
  
She put her hand on his bare chest. "Heal" she breathed. More, more, she thought. This kid has two minuets to live!  
  
Holly's arm let off a white glow around it admist the sea of blue sparks. The glow around her arm then turned the red color of fire. She had never had a glow around her arm when she healed anyone before. Holly felt like she was going to faint. Not now! She begged her brain. Out of nowhere, the fiery glow outlined her whole body. "Heal." she said with determination. The tears that she had spilt were gone and in her hazel eyes had also turned the fiery color as well as her hair, which was a brownish red to begin with, had morphed to as red as Juliet's lipstick, minus the fact that her hair now had bright orange streaks. Her LEP jumpsuit repaired itself and a yellow-reddish-orange- color took place of the dull green that she originally wore. Sweat pored down her forehead. Her flamelike glow expanded all over the room. Artemis then woke up. Holly's hand remained on his chest. Her mystic glow covered the room. Holly removed her hand from the boy's bare skin and fainted. 


	10. Birth of a fire goddess

Long chapter- kind of  
  
Disclaimer- oh, I'm to lazy to write one  
  
"Holly? Holly? Holly....."  
  
Holly Short lay on a bed. In a dorm. Her eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Artemis? Is that you?" she muttered.  
  
The boy raised an eyebrow when he saw that a red-orange color had taken place of what used to be hazel in her eyes. The color was moving around her pupil, like a flame on a candle.  
  
Holly leaned up. She looked around and saw the teenager sitting at the edge of the bed.  
  
"Good your awake. I was kind of worried when I saw your hair." said Artemis.  
  
"My hair?" asked Holly.  
  
"Come look and see for yourself."  
  
He led her to the bathroom where there were two mirrors. Holly looked in one and grinned. Her hair was no longer cropped. It was a couple of inches above her shoulders and curved outward at the ends (Like Paige Davis's from trading spaces) Her hair color was bright red and there were two orange streaks in the front. As for her outfit, it was a black with a fire design in front. However, the most amazing things were her eyes. She loved them.  
  
"Whoa." Holly breathed. "How did this happen"  
  
"Don't know, but do you also realized that you grew 10 inches?" Artemis asked.  
  
He was right. She was only about 2 inches shorter then Artemis now.  
  
"When I woke up you seemed to be glowing." the Irish teenager said as they left the bathroom.  
  
Holly nodded. "That started when I started healing you. As long as I held on to you, I glowed....."  
  
Artemis raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Can I try something?" Holly asked. " Roll up a sleeve."  
  
Artemis did so revealing pale arms.  
  
"Sorry if this hurts..." Holly said  
  
The fairy grabbed the boy's arm. A wind seemed to enter the room. Holly's short hair waved by her ears. A bright glow took over her eyes. She then noticed Artemis was struggling to stand up. Holly immediately let go. The Fowl's breathing was heavy and his face was even paler then before. His skin was very cold.  
  
"Hmm. There just might be something about you." Holly said thoughtfully 


	11. Investigation

DICLAIMER: I don't oh, own, um, (yawn) (snore) I don't own anything except that one guy  
  
OPS  
  
"Where in blazzes are Holly and Artemis." an annoyed Root asked Foaly.  
  
"I don't know. I'll buzz them."  
  
DORM #1245  
  
"I can't leave looking like this, they'll all laugh." Holly protested.  
  
"But it makes you look, well, nice." Artemis tried.  
  
"Yeah but you don't know the LEP officers. They'll tease you about anything."  
  
"Fowl, can you hear me. This is Foaly in Ops. Where are you and Captain Short?" called Foaly's voice over the private intercom.  
  
"Hello Foaly, this is Fowl. We will be down in a few minuets. Just don't scream when you see Holly." Artemis replied, fighting back a laugh.  
  
Holly slapped him in the arm lightly, but her force pushed him off of the bed.  
  
"What happened to Holly?" asked Foaly.  
  
"You'll see." replied Holly dryly. "Over and out."  
  
Holly pulled some blankets over herself to hide her new style  
  
"How do I look?" Holly asked Artemis with only her red eyes visible.  
  
"Absolutely terrifying." was the boy's response.  
  
"Good, let's go."  
  
OPERATIONS BOOTH Foaly drummed his fingers along a table. Then a teenage boy and someone wrapped in blankets came through the door. Artemis and Holly.  
  
"Oh, Holly, you look fine, it's just Foaly!" Artemis snapped.  
  
Holly sighed and dropped the blankets. Foaly's eyes widened to the size of apples.  
  
"Okay Fowl, what did you do?"  
  
"Actually he didn't have much to do with it, this time." Holly said.  
  
"It's a really long story." Artemis grumbled.  
  
So they explained everything, but left out certain parts like how they landed when the bomb went off. And Holly's panic. But when they were done Foaly looked thoughtful.  
  
"So,do you know what happened!" Holly exclaimed  
  
"I think. You see, I don't think Fowl's wound was as bad as you thought it was. It actually hit a tough spot in his backbone, not a lung, which would hurt and perhaps paralyze him, but not kill him." Foaly said. "Now Holly put too much effort into it, so it made Artemis's whole upper torso almost bulletproof. Now you tried to heal him when there was no wound. That caused the magic to repel." the centaur continued. "And that explains the glow at the beginning, but other then that, I have no idea what happened." 


	12. Explaining

Hi ya'll! Thank you so much for your reviews! I am trying to work on the paragraph problem (why it's all jumbled up). Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff ****Authors Note**** this is a VERY important chapter. Listen to the conversation A.F and H.S. have on the stairs. It will affect the 2 stories I'm writing after this, Fire Goddess 2-Hero in training and Fire Goddess 3- Fire vs. Ice (I can't wait to write Fire vs. Ice. You won't believe who Ice is!) Well, enjoy..  
  
FOWL MANOR  
  
"Shh." Artemis said as he and Holly walked through the door to his home. "I want to surprise them." Holly nodded. They crept down to the south wing. Juliet was in the kitchen there and Butler was in the lounge reading Guns and Ammo.  
  
"I'm back." Artemis said when he and Holly were in the kitchen doorway and held his breath. He had expected the bear hug that Juliet engulfed him in. She did not let go until the fifteen year old had gasped for air.  
  
"Dom, come here! Arty's back!" Juliet called to her big brother. Artemis rolled his eyes. He hated that name, but he didn't really mind when Juliet called him it.  
  
Butler walked into the room. "We were worried. You don't usually write notes." He said arching an eyebrow.  
  
Artemis shrugged. "It was surprising. And it's also surprising that you didn't notice Captain Short here." He held out his arm beside him and his face fell. There was nothing there. "It's her hair." He muttered and he ran out of the kitchen. He found Holly sitting on the last step of the great staircase. She was staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Why'd you run off?" he asked as he sat by her on the step.  
  
Holly shrugged. "Well, you know, you have a family and I don't I guess." She said simply.  
  
"Not have a family?"  
  
Holly sighed. "Okay, let me explain. My father was in Retrieval, and so you know, LEP have two sections, Recon and Retrieval. Anyways, he died on the job, but he was not doing something heroic. He was investigating a home and he never came out." She sighed again. "Well, they found that he had been shot in four places. Nobody made it a case. They all assumed that he had held his blaster wrong or something. The case was never solved and the murderer was never found. Though the gun was at the scene, nobody thought anything of it so I took it home." Holly paused so Artemis could take it all in. "Four years later, my mother was found at home, stabbed." She continued. "The dagger and gun had matching finger prints, but at the time, there was no way to tell who's it was. I gave up, and well frankly I have no hope left. Does that answer your question?"  
  
Artemis sat stunned. Holly had just revealed a very personal thing about herself and he couldn't even think of anything to say. Though he tried.  
  
"Wow, uh, Holly. I'm really sorry about that, uh. And, with today's technology, I'm sure we could find out who it was." He said. Artemis had never been good with condolences.  
  
"Nah, I won't do anything. It's over with and the murderer is probably dead." Holly replied.  
  
"But what if he's not dead. What would your dad think?" Artemis said, trying to be persuasive.  
  
That hit Holly like a bullet. She had never thought of her family's expectations before. And Artemis had NEVER tried to get her to do anything like this before.  
  
"Hmm. I might. I'll think on it." Holly replied and that sealed the deal. They sat in silence for about two minutes. Artemis reached for Holly's hand but she pulled it away.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you." She said sadly, looking down.  
  
"And how would that happen?" Artemis asked.  
  
"You almost passed out when I held onto your arm in Haven! And that was only for a few seconds. I don't know what's happening to me, but I'm not spreading it." Holly snapped and she looked the other direction. Artemis gave a sigh.  
  
"You're right Holly. And I'm so sorry." Artemis said bravely. Holly turned her head to face him.  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"Everything. Especially blocking the bullet." He replied gravely.  
  
"But that saved my life. The LEP should give you a twenty pounds of gold for that." Said the captain confused.  
  
"But if I hadn't done that then you wouldn't be this way." Artemis said sincerely.  
  
"It isn't that bad. I like the hair and the eyes, and the outfit and stuff." Holly admitted.  
  
"Well, I-" Artemis began. But Juliet's shrieking cut him off.  
  
"Holly I love that hair!" she said. "Knew you would Jul." Holly replied grinning. She touched the hair that had hung about 2 inches above her shoulders. It had grown a little. Odd, thought Holly. But there is a reason for everything, as Foaly would say because Foaly knows the reason for everything. Almost everything, that is.  
  
Authors Note---Okay ya'll. That kind of answers the age, and hair thing. I really tried to sort them into Paragraphs, but if it's not like that then don't blame me, blame MS Word! I have another chappie coming soon. Sorry chapters in the past were so short. I think my font thingie was on the blitz. And if you like this check out Artemis FowlCluecross. It's another one of my fics. It is having some uploading trouble though, but I think It'll be fine. Another chapter coming tomorrow or the next day. 


	13. The beginning of a war

Okay. This is the chapter that you have to listen to, because it's important to the other stories. Basically, Holly goes back underground and Car'khl plans a showdown. This is the Last Chapter of this particular story, but like I've said many times it will be a trilogy.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own any of this  
  
Oh and a big thank you to all of the reviewers. You've really made the story better. I can't put them up on the story unfortunately because as I write this my Internet is not working.  
  
-Holly Short 29406  
  
HOWLERS PEAK  
  
Opal Koboi sat in her cell humming to herself. She was waiting for Car'khl to return. The pixie had been in this evil prison for almost two years now and she was beginning to lose it. But the famed fairy still had a knack for bargaining.  
  
The changing goblin and guard walked up to Opal's cell. "15 minutes." The guard said and walked off.  
  
"Do you have it?" asked Koboi. She had rushed to the front and was grasping the jail bars.  
  
"Yes madam. I had to pull some strings, but I have it" the goblin replied. He handed her a glass tube on a chain. There was blue and white metallic liquid swirling around inside of it.  
  
"And Short is dead, I presume?" Opal asked fiercely.  
  
Car'khl looked down. "No madam. A boy, a Mud Boy at that, protected her. And my gun was out of bullets."  
  
Opal kicked a wall. "This will never work with her alive! She must be terminated!" Some other prisoners were starting to look at them.  
  
"I am sorry that I have failed you." Said Car'khl looking rather ashamed.  
  
Opal turned the glass tube in her hand. "It wasn't all for nothing." she muttered. "Car'khl, darling. How does this tube work?"  
  
Car'khl fished in his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper. "Grasp it and say this." He whispered and handed her the paper.  
  
Opal grinned. "Wonderful. Now go. And don't come back until you have Holly Short's head on a plate!"  
  
FOWL MANOR  
  
Holly walked down the stairs at Fowl Manor that evening. Artemis was working on his computer in the lounge. Butler was reading more issues of Guns and Ammo in the study as taking a nap in her room.  
  
Butler stepped out of the study to look for Juliet. Four of his issues were missing. But on the way looking he ran into Holly.  
  
"Why, hello Captain Short." He said.  
  
"Hi Butler. It's been a while." Holly replied. She shook one of his gorilla hands.  
  
"Do you know where Juliet is? I think she stole some of my stuff." Butler asked. Holly thought for a minute.  
  
"Sleeping." She said simply. Butler nodded and ran up the stairs. Holly heard him say "Nice to see you again." as he ran. The fairy could have sworn that she saw the stairs shake.  
  
Holly walked around the many halls of Fowl Manor. Portraits of the past Fowls stared down at her. She couldn't help thinking that they were criminals. Then she came upon one that was done exceptionally well. She had never seen it in the house before. It was a picture of a teenager. He had black hair and deep blue eyes. Holly's eyes went down to the title. Artemis Fowl II, it said.  
  
"That one was made about two months ago." Said a voice behind her. Holly turned around. The real Artemis Fowl II stood behind her.  
  
"Oh, hi." She said softly. "Why so young?"  
  
"The painter that did this painting was the great-great-great grandson of the man who did the portrait of the first Fowl. He is 73 years old and not a father." Artemis explained. "We wondered if he had his relative's talent."  
  
Holly nodded.  
  
"I got an email from Foaly. He wants you back underground." Artemis said.  
  
"Oh." Holly said. "Artemis. I just want to thank you for everything. I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for you." A glow as red as her hair appeared on Holly's cheeks. "You really used your head."  
  
Artemis smiled. "It was done from the heart, not the head." There was a long silence.  
  
"Well I better go. Foaly gets angry when I ignore him." Holly said. She looked straight so that her eyes met Artemis's.  
  
"Come visit soon." Artemis said. Holly smiled. "I will." She said faintly and walked to the door.  
  
"See you around Mud Boy!" she said and walked out.  
  
THE END  
  
EPILOGE  
  
Artemis helped Holly in her training often. So often in fact that he bought an apartment in Haven. He also joined Holly and Trouble Kelp in defeating Opal and Car'khl. But that's another story (if you want to know what happened read Hero in Training and Fire vs. Ice.) And he received to his delight, a golden medal for saving Captain Short.  
  
As for Foaly, he got a new computer and started inventing bigger and better things.  
  
And Holly? She got a medal too and she also got promoted to higher captain. She also learned that she got more then a cool look when she healed Artemis. Some powers went along with it. Artemis and Trouble soon became her two closest friends and she was given many honors.  
  
And Opal. She almost killed Holly through another in this installment. But she learns that if you want something done right, do it yourself. Will Holly get killed or not? Well, you'll just have to read Hero in Training and Fire vs. Ice to find out.  
  
Authors Note----- okay guys! It is done! It is complete! I can't believe it! Now I have to write two other fire goddess stories! Oh well, its no biggie. They're fun to write.  
  
Anyways, please read the other ones!  
  
Okay. Okay. Now if you like it or you hate it of whatever, PLEASE review. If you've already reviewed then THANK YOU. Now review again. Just kidding, but you can if you want to. And if you are reading this now, I'm glad you actually read the story at the least.  
  
-Holly Short 29406 


	14. Sneak Peek!

Here is a sneak peek of Fire Goddess 2-Hero In Training-The fifth chapter. SO this will probably be stupid to you if you've read HiT, but I wanted to get this updated so It doesn't expire.  
  
-HollySHort29406  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Holly had spent the next five days working on starting fires and by the time she got to the last level she had learned how to turn her hand into a flamethrower, turn out a fire with her mind, melt metal as well as ice, and make fireballs.  
  
On the last level, she was trained in martial arts and sword fighting. When she was done with karate, Artemis decided to teach her fencing.  
  
The two each picked up a thin sword.  
  
"No protection?" asked Holly.  
  
"Do you expect to wear all of that when you're in real trouble?" Artemis replied arching an eyebrow. Holly nodded.  
  
"En-guard." Artemis announced. He advanced towards her and Holly put up her own sword.  
  
"Nice try." She replied. Artemis grinned wickedly and did a motion that threw Holly's sword to the ground as well as herself.  
  
"You have work to do." He said. Holly scowled.  
  
"That was so cool." Muttered Trouble.  
  
By the end of the day, Holly had become pretty sure of herself in fencing. She had disarmed her opponent almost every time, and even Trouble took a shot at it. But after a couple of rounds he announced that he was going to stick with a handy gun.  
  
The next day was one that Holly waited for. The opstical course.  
  
"Ready?" asked Foaly in her earpiece.  
  
"Never better." Holly replied  
  
HOWLERS PEAK  
  
Opal Koboi was a very happy pixie. She giggled in her cell with the glass tube in her hand. She took out the slip of paper Car' Khl had given her.  
  
Guntradsya Duneik, it said. (A/N I just created something, so if these are actual words in another language that mean something insulting I apologize in advance.)  
  
Opal grinned and looked out of her cell. Everyone was asleep. A perfect time to activate it.  
  
"Guntradsya Duneick!" she cried with the tube grasped in her hand. A silver color whipped around her turning her hair the color of snow and transforming her hazel eyes metallic silver. When it was over, Opal looked at the tube. Some of the fluid within was gone. Yet she felt something was gone from herself instead. And it was much to hot in the room. It had worked.  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE UNDERGROUND TUNNELS  
  
"You know what you have to do little dwarf." Car' Khl growled.  
  
Mulch scowled. "And If I don't what will you do. Burn me?" he chuckled.  
  
Car' Khl grimaced. His gift of being a changeling took away his ability to throw flame balls like most goblins.  
  
"No, but I'll impale and freeze you so I'd much rather go with my plan." He replied.  
  
Mulch rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to betray my friends."  
  
Car' khl grasped his hand around Mulch's neck. "You will. And you won't unhinge that jaw of yours either. I'll be watching."  
  
And with that, Mulch took a cell phone with him as he headed to Haven. He had some debt to pay.  
  
HAVEN  
  
Holly ran forward on the thin walkway that was about 500 feet above plasma. So far so good. Foaly had given her nothing but a black leather jumpsuit. Suddenly a pixie shot a Neutrino beam at her. Holly rolled her eyes. Everything was about guns nowadays.  
  
She shot a flame at the unfortunate fairy and her fell down. Holly snuffed out the flame mentally as she walked over him, leaving him with second- degree burns. He would live.  
  
She walked through metal automatic doors and looked around. She was standing in a small room and there was a sword on the ground next to her. Ah, she thought. A fencing test.  
  
A man popped out behind her and held his own sword to her neck (A/N I know that fencing swords can't really cut you, but let's pretend they 'aren't' using fencing swords.)  
  
How could she be so stupid! But suddenly she remembered her training and knew what to do. She grasped the mans neck and the blade(very carefully) and threw the elf over her shoulder. He growled as he got up and swung his sword around. They spent about 3 minutes fighting until Holly slashed the fairy across the stomach. She dropped her sword and ran to the next corridor.  
  
"If that was permanent," the male elf muttered. "I would be very unhappy."  
  
The next corridor was a huge circular room. But it wasn't empty. About ten goblins were in it. They all shot flame balls at Holly but they didn't not affect her. She did the same and got the same result.  
  
"Foaly, you really make it complicated." She shouted and kicked an approaching goblin in the chin.  
  
Some more of the goblins charged at her but she knocked them all unconscious. The other two came and she cartwheeled them down. The one the had kicked in the chin was the only one left. She aimed at him and he stood stupidly staring at her. She did a spinning kick and he was out before he hit the ground.  
  
Artemis and Trouble rushed in. "Congrats. You passed!" Trouble said.  
  
Artemis hugged her tightly. "I had faith in you." He whispered and let go.  
  
OPERATIONS BOOTH  
  
When Artemis and Trouble were meeting Holly, Foaly got a phone message.  
  
"Hello?" he said awkwardly.  
  
"Is this Foaly?" asked the caller.  
  
"Yes. Who is this?"  
  
"Mulch." Mulch replied. "Listen. Opal Koboi has got this wacky new power. Artificial power. Car 'khl is out to kill Holly and he wants me to do it!"  
  
"Why can't he disguise himself as you and kill her himself?" Foaly asked.  
  
"He's not good at impressions. He was afraid you would know it was him and then he would be murdered."  
  
"How do you know about Opal?"  
  
"Car' Khl is working for her! He brought her that power thing. Wait..ahh..no!" There was a scream and a deep voice took over.  
  
"Your friend ratted. Now he's dead. He paid the price." There was click and the dial tone took over. 


End file.
